Couldn't Hold Me Back
by the careful ones
Summary: After being undaggered Kol has a lot to catch up on. Not only that his siblings aren't as uncaring towards mortals as they used to be, but also, that in this century it isn't just that easy to have a little fun without being blamed and awaking homicidal tendencies in the not-as-pretty-doppelganger and her scooby gang. – set when April came to Mystic Falls but is AU after. [Kopril]
1. Prologue

Hungry eyes searched for something just acceptable to drink from.

The bloodless times were over for the youngest Mikaelson, aswell as the nice ones were.

He wouldn't act as if there had been nothing between Nik and him - he daggered him.

But Nik had much time to make it up to him, an eternity, to be exact.

Just when a smirk found it's way to Kols face, as he discovered his baby sister's favourite human, he also found his girl to bite.

His eyes followed the girl, with the ebony hair, when she stood up and walked to the ladies room.

Now would be the best time, it rushed through his mind as he slowly walked to the ladies room, but didn't enter, too many people would be watching and he wanted to keep his little secret, being an Original, for himself quite a while.

It didn't take the girl, to exit the ladies room, finding Kol right in front of it.

"Oh god, you scared the hell out of me.", she said, one hand on her chest, over her fast beating heart.

"Really, did I? Sorry, love, didn't mean to.", he replied with a apologizing smile, that had seduced women centuries ago, already.

The girls heartbeat normalized, slowly, but still was too fast for saying that it was completely normal and Kol exactly knew why.

She liked him, or his looks.

"Oh, it's okay. Are you related to Rebekah? You've got a similar accent.", she now asked, smiling back at him.

Kol raised one eyebrow.

How came, that Rebekah knew people?

Did she really settle for human as he suspected her to?

"She's my sister. Are you two.. friends?", he asked back, expecting a no as an answer.

But no, the girl nodded, slightly.

"April!", it was Matt, this annoying human being, who interrupted the lovely conversation.

Matt gave Kol a look that should've killed him, but it was more the other way around, that Kol was this close to kill Matt again.

How could this filthy human dare to interrupt him?

Even if he couldn't kill that girl, this April, because he would have to listen to Rebekah, how he killed her first friend in years, still he wasn't even near to be allowed to even look at Kol.

"Matt, good to see you. How's your hand?", Kol asked, instead, making clear that he wasn't welcome.

Then he looked again at the girl, whose looks were still good enough to be observed.

"I guess, I will see you around some time, April.", he said, giving her a slightly dirty smile before he left the Grill and searched for a new victim, he could slice open the throat.


	2. Chapter 1

"Can this town get any more boring?", he asked as he stepped through a deserted room.

He didn't have to have someone in the room to be heard, his siblings could've heard him even if he was in a complete different house, not even near the Mikaelson mansion.

"Oh, Kol, everything was perfectly alright before Elijah decided to pull out the dagger of your heart too.", said Rebekah when coming downstairs.

He let out a little laugh and walked up to the fireplace, turning his back at her, before he answered her.

"Oh, Bekah, don't be foolish. Words hurt, you know?", he turned around slowly with a barely noticable smile on his lips.

It faded away as he started talking again, all serious.

"But do you know what hurts more? Getting every bone broken, twice. I guess, your friends will love this experience, April and Matt were their names, right?", he said, not showing any expression on his face as if it wasn't a big deal.

But it wasn't, not after thousands of kills.

Rebekahs face froze "Don't you even think of it, Kol, Nik will dagger you when he finds out!", she became louder, as if it would have any effect on him.

"Just as I suspected..", he mumbled and shook his head.

"You became weak, sister, hanging onto lives of mortal ones. You're ridiculous.", he said, now smirking again.

He wasn't afraid of his brother, he never was.

Why should he be?

Niklaus wanted his family to be whole, this couldn't be without Kol.

Rebekah still didn't move, she was thinking, probably.

"By the way", he started again, his face almost touching hers after he walked up to her "You're darling Matt was the one, who placed a white oak stake into our brothers heart. He killed Finn!", now Kol was the one screaming.

"What happened to your beloved 'Family above all'?", he asked in a tense tone.

Rebekah face turned from expressionless to angry.

"The doppelganger bitch made him do it!", she hissed back, making her brother smile.

A long "Oh", left his mouth, leaving his sister only more furious than she was before.

Kol backed off a little "So, our now vampire bitch is the reason.", the original said.

"She's not even relevant for Nik anymore but Matt does anything she asks for and the rest of them do too.", Rebekah said, more calmly than before.

"Then let's get her out of our way, before she comes to the idea to kill another one."

"And how do you think, this should work, Kol? Damon and Stefan are around her all the time. There is no chance you could actually get near her."

"Well, you stay with Matty-Boy while I search myself an other connection to her.", he said and looked at his sister.

"How? You and the Gilbert boy have history, aswell as the Salvatores, who's left?", she asked, seemingly not believing that he could do anything.

"Let this be my problem."

* * *

It was sunny these days, Kol hated it.

He'd been in Paris, Tokyo, Rome but he loved the simple United Kindom with it's rainy cloudy, weather.

Maybe he just liked it, because he was friends with the Tudors, especially Henry, the eighth, but it was just a maybe.

But what he liked about sunny, little Mystic Falls were the teen girls, watching him as they came out of school.

One of them was his new pet human, he forgot her name, anything with T.. Tanya or something, and another one was his sister Rebekah, who he was picking up from school.

Next to her, there was this dark haired girl with the blue eyes again, she talked to Rebekah and he couldn't resist but overhear their conversation.

_"Hey, that's your brother, right?"_

_"Yes, Kol's my brother, the most annoying one,__ you shouldn't get involved with him in any way, don't even bother ignoring him. He is an absolute arse towards women."_

_"Oh, he didn't seem like one. He was actually very nice."_

_"When did you talk to him, April?"_

_"Oh, does that bother you? I met him at the grill last week, we didn't talk long though, he left quickly."_

"Sister, you're late.", he said as they were near enough so he wouldn't have to shout.

Both girls gave him a smile, while Rebekahs was this fake one again, April seemed to enjoy smiling a lot, as she did it all the time.

Thinking back at it, she was smiling at him all the time.

Not that it would have bothered him, it was just a little.. weird.

"I'm not late.", Rebekah replied and shortly looked at April, "I was just talking to April about her history class and we're slowed down our walk.", she said in a charming way, Kol didn't really know.

Rebekah never talked with that voice before, at least not when he was around.

"Well, I'll be going then. My aunt's probably waiting.", April said quietly, but both originals heard it loud enough.

His sister gave her a hug, it was probably how girls in this century treated each other, and said goodbye before she hop on Kols new BMW.

"I'll walk you there.", Kol decided as he gave Rebekah his keys, not without warning her not to crash his new car, as he would literally kill her then, sounding joking but being scaringly serious about it.

"Uhm, okay?", April replied in a rather questioning tone but when Kol stood up from the engine bonnet, she realized he was serious with what he said.

"Uh, it's just round the corner.", she pointed out.

While Rebekah didn't seem to enjoy her brother being all gentlemanly, he just nodded "I have to get to know Mystic Falls anyway and a walk would do me good.", he just said, and gave her to understand that she should go with him now.

They weren't far away from his car, when April started to talk again but with a little "Sh" Kol cut her words.

He exactly knew Rebekah would be listening and he hated when she overheard his conversations, even though he did it all the time.

He waited until he heard his car drive away until he started talking, fully aware, that in the time he didn't look at April she stared at him.

"Sorry, darling, I hate it when people overhear what I say.", he commented his silence because they walked quite a way from the school so no one was in sight anymore.

She now looked at him, the first time directly, not that he would look another direction.

"So, how come you're friends with my sister? She's not.. the sociable type.", Kol said with a little grin on his face, that was on it most of the time.

"We've met on a party of hers, she was just nice to me.", April explained, now being the one looking in another direction, "I'm not very sociable either."

Now, even Rebekah must've noticed what his plan was.

He could easily compell this girl to be head over heels for him, but this wouldn't be fun nor would it be very convincing.

Kol gave her somewhat like a lovely simper before he denied what she just said.

"You're pretty, you're friends with Matt, aren't you? It would easily lead to the fact that you're friends with Caroline and Elena too.", he guessed and made April blush with his first words.

Then April stopped in front of a small house, probably not half the size of the Mikaelson mansion but still it wasn't a cheap house, it was quite pretty comparing it with other houses in Mystic Falls.

"We're there.", she said looking at Kol, then at the house and back at him again.

Kol gave her a real charming smile this time, his dimples were unmissable.

"Well, then I hope I'll see you around with Bekah again.", he said, only a moment before an older woman, around her sixties, opened the door of the house and looked at him in a very testing way.

He just assumed this was her aunt, she was talking of before and waved for a little time before he looked at April for a moment and then said Goodbye, before he left as April walked up to the woman.

* * *

"Kol, where have you been so long?", Rebekah asked as her youngest brother came through the front door of the mansion.

She didn't like that Kol was so much under people, she was too worried he would hurt them, more specifically that he would hurt Matt.

Although he was only a human bus boy, he had become a weak spot in Rebekah.

"Relax, Bekah, I've been watching over your little human. He's getting close to our brothers beloved Caroline.", he said, as if it would be nothing but to Rebekah it wasn't.

She knew, that Caroline was Nik's weakness as well as Matt was hers and it was something Kol would play out to the last day.

"Huh, they're friends, Kol, you don't have any so you don't really know how close you can get if you're one.", she said snappy and put on a jacket.

Her brother gave her a cunning smile "You're just about to make sure, that it's not true what I say, eh?"

"No, I go meet Matt, if that's what you want to know, we've fixed a meeting in school. He's failing some classes and I help him.", she said, as confident as she could.

The blonde could hear her brother laugh behind her after he went upstairs for whatever reasons and she left through the door he just came from.

"Arse.", she whispered, fully aware that he could hear her but she didn't care about that anyway.

She walked to the little house of the Donovans, that currently only Matt lived in.

Rebekah always felt so sorry for him, when she saw in what a tiny house he lived in, all by himself because his sister was killed by his ex-girlfriends boyfriend and his mother didn't even really care for him.

"Hey, Rebekah.", said Matt, who was sitting in his front yard, yes, with Caroline.

But Rebekah didn't care, just the sound of his voice made her smile, a little.

"Hi, Matt. Caroline.", she replied, glancing at the vampire, who didn't seem to be delighted by the sight of the original girl.

"What is she doing here, Matt?", she asked and looked up to Matt, who stood up already.

Matt looked at her, seemingly concerned that she won't like what he had to say.

"Rebekah's helping me with some homework. I didn't have much time for school, lately.", he answered her and helped her to her feet.

Caroline still didn't seem to like this whole situation "I could've helped you.", she said.

"Yeah, you could, but I've got some centuries more experience that teached me better.", Rebekah now remarked and tried her best to sound nice, Caroline was Matts friend and she tried to be accepted by them.

"Mh, Matt? I'll see you later, okay?", Caroline just said and gave him a hug, being nearer to him than Rebekah ever was, and left the Donovans.

She never had been at Matt's before and being in this little house somehow made her feel saver, that he ever had felt with Nik.

"I'm sorry for Caroline, she's still.. kind of..", Matt didn't really find the right words, to not hurt Rebekah with the fact that Caroline didn't like her.

"Just don't.", Rebekah relieved him and sat down on a sofa "With what should we start?", she asked instead.

Matt thought for a minute, and then answered with "Italiano."

Rebekah laughed a little before she nodded and Matt went and got his italian book.

When she looked at him in a moment he tried to remember the word for cook, she couldn't resist but think about how it would be if she was human, or he was a vampire.

Matt broke up with Caroline because he couldn't handle her being a vampire, but what if he would be one too?

"Okay, I give up, what's the word?", he asked, a bit fustrated.

Rebekah gave him a warm smile, nobody in Mystic Falls had seen before.

"It's cucinare. You'll have to revise the vocabulary again some time.", the blone answered and tilt her head back.

"I'm sorry, this has to be so boring for you.", Matt said and closed his book "We can make a break, if you want to."

"Right. Okay, do you have something to drink?", she asked after she had run through her hair.

"You mean like.."

"Like orange juice. I don't expect you to have bloodbags in your home.", she teased him.

Matt opened the mouth to say something, but just laughed a little and closed it again before stood up and walked up to fridge.

The human looked into it, before he asked "Really orange juice or do you prefer grapefruit juice or coke?" and turned to her.

"I'm perfectly fine with any of it, you can choose.", she responded and sat up as Matt came back with two glasses of, probably, grapefruit juice.

After the first sip, Rebekah started coughing.

"Ew", Rebekah said looking at what she just drank, while Matt just started to laugh very hard.

"What did you put in there?", she wanted to know with an unamused glance at him.

"Nothing", Matt said and held his hand up as if he would want to swear.

"I just..", he gasped for a breath, before he could talk further "You should've seen your face. I should have warned you, it's really bitter.", Matt guessed, still grinning a little and not fully serious.

"Oh, you did this on purpose, didn't you? I know it, you evil little arse.", Rebekah exclaimed, kiddingly, while throwing a pillow, that was on the sofa, in Matts face.

The boy started to laugh again "Oh, Rebekah, you made a mistake!", he yelled, throwing the pillow right back at her.

Just in the moment, when Rebekah wanted to contradict, her phone rang, loudly.

Matt stopped laughing and looked at her and then at her phone.

"Urgh", she made and took her phone, from the little table in front of the sofa.

"I should answer this, my brothers are very short tempered.", she explained and hated herself in that moment when she walked out of the room into another before she answered the call.

"What do you want?", she hissed at her brother.

"Did I interrupt something?", answered the sassy voice of her youngest brother, Kol.

The original girl didn't answer, which was answer enough for her brother, who blew a whistle.

"Shut up you..", she mumbled, as Matt shouldn't hear her.

Kol got all serious now "Nik wants us to have a family dinner at eight. I just wanted to let you know, before he comes and seriously interrupts you and Matty-boy. Don't you dare to be late and lower Niks mood. I like him better this way.", Kol explained with a certain heat in his voice before he just hung up with a goodbye.

His sister sighted and went back to Matt, who seemed to be concerned now.

"Is everything okay?", he wanted to know, the beautifully worrying person he was.

She just nodded not wanting to leave this boy, but she had to, if she wouldn't Nik would get into a bad mood and this turned out to be the mood in which he likes to kill people and these people end up to be Mystic Falls residents.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Nik wants us to have a family dinner and..", she couldn't even complete her sentence, because Matt already stood up.

"It's okay. You've helped a lot already.", he smiled and walked her to the door.

"See you in school, I guess?", he wanted to know and got a confirmation with a nodd from her.

* * *

"I already thought, I have to go and get you, Bekah.", the sassy and to Rebekah particularly annoying voice said as she sneaked into the mansion.

He knew, how much it annoyed her and he played it out.

"You can not shut your mouth, can you?", she asked him, probably not expecting an answer.

Elijah came downstairs, well dressed in a suit as always, when he asked "Where would Kol have to pick you up from?"

"I'm sorry, but this is nobodys bleeping business.", his sister gave him as an answer.

Kol decided to give his brother the answer he actually wanted, saying "She was at Matt's, they were 'studying'." and getting a deadly glance from his sister for it.

Elijah didn't seem to mind it at all, as he just continued to walk to the dinning room, before he himself answered.

"That's nice of you, sister. The human certainly has a lot to handle with no supernatural friends."

What else did Kol expect?

He talked to his moral and understanding brother, he wouldn't tease Rebekah nor would he think bad of the human, Matt.

Too bad, but he knew how to trigger some emotions in his brother, simply in..

"Whatever you think, Kol, don't do it.", Klaus interrupted the yougest male Mikaelson.

Even though he was in a good mood, he didn't smile, not in the slightest.

"By the way, dinner's already on the table, so may I ask you to sit down.", he said then and sat down.

Other than towards his sister, Kol had some real respect towards his older brother and shut up about what he just wanted Elijah to tease about and sat down, too.

"How come you want a family dinner, out of nowhere?", he then asked as all of the Mikaelson had takeb place at the table.

Niklaus looked at him, for a moment of silence, and seemed to think about if he should answer but then did.

"I want the cure, needless to say, not for me but the doppelganger.", he started but got interrupted by Elijah, not in the polite way he used to talk.

"If you believe, we will help with this and your hybrids, Niklaus, you're.", even Elijah didn't come to an end, as now Niklaus managed to get the attention of his siblings again.

"I want our family to be whole.", he grumbled but turned back to a more soft voice.

"Do you really think, I care about these bloody hybrids more than about this?", he asked, as if it would be crystal clear that is was like this.

But both, Kol and Elijah knew better than to underesimate their brother.

Still, Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you want to risk to awake Silas, to cure the little Elena? You don't have a guilty conscience, have you Niklaus?", he asked without answering Klaus' question.

Kol's knee hit the table, as he jumped up from his seat and almost overthew it.

"Don't you ever say that name again, Elijah", he warned his brother with a certain tense in his voice.

Now all eyes were on him.

Just by now he realized, that he wasn't as close as they were.

They were the three who swore that they'd be together, always and forever, but Kol didn't.

He was with Finn the first time and then on his own, without any of them.

They didn't know the things he knew, about Silas or about witches, about anything.

"I'm done eating.", he said and threw his serviette onto the table.

"You will regret the day, you'll have to awake Silas for the cure he wants, Nik. You maybe didn't, but I've done my research about that. Don't be so foolish to think, that you could just take it out of his cold hands.", he said and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

"He's bad news, April, I know it. We used to be somewhat friends.", Jeremy insisted and looked at the lovely dark-haired girl.

But she was still looking at the young man at the bar, who hadn't seen her til now, but he did, actually.

He just waited for the perfect moment to "discover" her and walk up to her.

"Are you listening, April? He's _bad news. _Just stay away from him.", Jeremy repeated and now got her attention back.

But she just rolled her eyes. "Jer, I don't think you got to know him right. He's really nice.", she replied and smiled slightly.

Now Jeremy was the one, rolling eyes.

It was the moment, the young man from the bar stood up and walked up to them.

"April, didn't see you there. Hey.", he said and smiled at her in that enchanting way and then gave Jeremy a nod, who just seemed to get more tense.

Jeremy wouldn't admit it to anyone, but himself, that his little childhood crush on April never really faded away, despite his relationships.

And seeing her with Kol, Kol Mikaelson, was like burning his skin, healing him and doing it again.

"Jerbear, you look stressed out. Maybe you should get a drink.", Kol said, and gave him a faked warm smile, while April giggled a little about the nickname he gave Jeremy.

But as Jeremy didn't seem to plan to go anywhere, April gave him this look.

She wanted him to go and for a moment, you could actually hear his heart break.

His hands clenched to fists, he slid off of the seat not without giving Kol a deadly look.

"I'll be around, April.", he made sure, that she knew.

Jeremy wasn't the only one to dislike this to the deepest but before Kol could even think of getting near to the doppelbitch, he would have to take time.

Much time, for the record, as nobody would actually believe that the original would fall for some stupid and mortal human.

Kol would need all his acting skills he had to pull off this act and not kill this always smiling girl, who seemingly was stolen from a land full of unicorns, rainbows and no death.

Either this, or she just didn't know about the supernatural and was, by now, completely innocent or as his dear brother Elijah would say pure.

"You look like you didn't have anything for breakfast.. or lunch.", April commented Kols face expression and his still hungry eyes, he laid on her.

After she said this Kol looked into another direction, as if it was embarrassing for him that she saw this.

"Sorry", he said and kept looking to Jeremy, who was still staring at them.

He didn't want baby-Gilbert to interrupt anything, he wasn't that bad truth be told, but if he would interrupt, he would have to kill him.

When his eyes turned back at April, the effect, that he wanted to kick in approved.

She blushed, thinking he was such an shy guy... as if.

He slid off of the bench, he actually just sat on for a moment and looked again at Jeremy.

"I should go. I think Jeremy's still mad at me for that thing...", he stopped abruptly and then smiled at her again.

"However..", he begun and started to dig aroung in his trouser pockets until he found a piece of paper and continued to talk "this is my number. Call me, whenever you want to hang out, 'kay?", he said.

* * *

"I hope you don't plan on settling, brother.", Klaus said, when Kol entered the Mikaelson mansion.

Kol stopped on his way up to his room, walking a few steps back to look at his brother, weirdly.

"Why would you say something like that?", he asked, suspiciously.

Klaus gave him a gentle smile "I want the cure, you know that."

"You know that I disapprove of it. If it is the reason to leave Mystic Falls, I will gladly stay here on my own.", Kol replied in a snappy voice.

His brother pulled a face, as if he was offended or, well, he tried to hide it but Kol knew better.

"This is about our family.", shooted Niklaus back, louder and stepping nearer to Kol.

Kol let out a laugh before he answered the elder "You're using the plain old excuse?"

"I want the cure, simply to kill Silas after he told me how to become truely immortal, so none of us will end like Finn", was the heated up answer to it.

Kol blinked, a little too often, after that answer before he found back his voice, all husky now.

"You know about the sacrefices, the humans that already died, your hybrids, the fucking witches that will not let themselves just be killed off or the fact, that you have to have a god damn hunter of the brotherhood to find Silas!"

Klaus seemed to want to hide that he was offended by the mistrust of his brother, but the younger knew his brother just too good to let him fool him.

"About family.", Kol repeated snappy, when his elder brother walked away through the front door without even another word, well knowing that he would still hear it.

What he also knew just too well was that, even if she had that terrible music on full volume, his sister heard the little conversation too.

And for some reason, it still pissed Kol off, that Rebekah always knew what he was talking, with whomever he talked, only a few hours later his sister would comment it.

But this time, she wouldn't.

He was pretty sure about that, because she probably heard the news the first time, too and leaving Mystic Falls would mean she had to leave her all beloved, stupidly human bus boy Matt Donovan behind too.

"I know exactly what you think, Kol, don't you dare it to speak it out aloud.", Rebekah said, sounding a little squeamish when she took the first step down the stairs.

Her shoes made an annoying noise as she made her way halfway down the stairs and Kol did the same so they would meet at half and she wouldn't have to walk any further with these stupid shoes.

"Do you?", he asked, his face once again only centimeters away from his sisters.

Rebekah pulled a face, just like his brother a few moments ago, but she was worse at concealin that she was obviously offended by his closeness and provocative voice, that he actually always talked in.

But his sister didn't answer anymore.

Kol gave her a smile which could be interpreted as brotherly warm, but nobody would ever assume Kol could be like that, would they?

"Elijah will disagree anyway, he always does.", he said then calmly and gave her a gentle kiss on her right cheek before he took the last few steps to his room, the first one after the stairs, and closed the door.

Tough and strong Kol kissing his sister?

Well, if people had seen this, they wouldn't believe it, but despite his need to strangle or just stab her, Kols favourite sibling still was his baby sister and he let this show to his other siblings.

He let himself fall onto his bed which he ordered to be king-size and it was, and heard his sister leave with a car, that just came up to the mansion.

It probably was Matt again, he thought whilst rolling his eyes.

That guy still didn't forgive him the hand-smashing-thing, which only reminded Kol how annoying human teenage guys could be.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments to relax.

As long as he was in Mystic Falls he would have to control himself, at least in the next few months.

Kol knew, everybody expected him to be loud and annoying, just as his siblings always described him, but they didn't know him.

None of his brothers did and maybe not even Rebekah did.

The youngest Mikaelson man wasn't that plain or simple, he was much more than fun and alcohol.

In fact, he probably was more of a honorable man than Elijah was in his best hour and had a violent temper worse than Klaus, crushing a human heart just so the blood would splatter all over him.

But if he wanted to, which wasn't so frequently, he could be gentle, caring, keen, but he didn't want to.

One thing about Kol Mikaelson, that everybody knew, was that he enjoyed being mean.

Just as the thought of this came to his mind and he shook his head about it, something beneath him started to vibrate.

It was his phone in the pocket of his jeans.

He fingered it out of the pocket an looked on the display - it was an unknown number, but the owner shortly revealed himself by the text.

UNKNOWN NUMBER

_Hey, it's April. You got something on tonight?_

Kol was impressed, the disability to type out words didn't reach April yet.

He gazed at his phone for a longer time, before he actually decided to answer her, after he saved her number under her name in his phone.

After the grill, he had his daily dose of weird human girl already, but it wouldn't hurt, at least not physically, to spend some more time with her and be the neck of Elena Gilbert nearer.

KOL MIKAELSON

_I actually do. But I would totally not mind to take you with me._

_I could come around at 8, at your aunt's?_

APRIL YOUNG

_You're sure? Don't wanna bother you. But it'd be gr8._

"Whops, there it is.", Kol noted and sighed at the 'gr8' in her message.

He'd love to be just impolite and tell her to leave him alone, but this was meant to serve something higher.

KOL MIKAELSON

_Sure, I'll pick you up then._

A thought long, he wanted to add 'Can't wait for it' but then he decided that it would be a little too much.

* * *

By the time of seven o'clock, Kol took a shower and threw on some new clothes.

He certainly had enough to change at least seven times a day, but normally one time a day was enough.

For once, he actually looked into the bags of the designer stuff Rebekah got him and fished out an expensive but, other than that, average white sark and a darker jeans.

Just when he was busy with rolling up his sleeves he heard the car his sister left with hours ago, driving up their driveway.

Only seconds later, said girl entered the mansion, alone.

"Is your lovely friend Matty too shy to come it?", he asked with a provocative smile on his face.

It served him well, as his sister rolled her eyes in annoyance, but she forgot about herself very quickly by the way he looked.

He didn't dress up, he hated it, in fact, he hated it even more than Klaus.

"Why looking so fancy tonight?", she hissed back instead of getting upset about his stupid grin.

As always, Kol took some time of thinking about, if it even was neccessary to answer his sister, then, after a felt minute: "I take April outside of town."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him "You're joking."

It only took her second to realize, that he wasn't.

"Not your business, Rebekah. Don't you dare to follow me, I know you don't have a license.", he stated, only paying about half of his attention to his sister.

"As far as I know, neither have you.", she noted, looking somewhat confused yet amused.

"Yeah", Kol said, reaching for his coat before he took the keys to one of the cars of the Mikaelsons.

"But still, I do know how to drive better than you. And if the wose case will arise, I how to manipulate my way out of it.", he explained to her, snarky smile on his face before he left though the, still open, front door.

A grin creeped on his face, when he realized which keys he'd grabbed.

Elijah loved this car and he certainly would be.. well, pissed if he found out that his youngest brother, without license, would drive around in his Bugatti.

Hell, Kol didn't even want to know how many years his brothers had to work to be able to afford such expensive cars, and yes, there were more than just one expensive car in the garage of the Mikaelsons.

"Touch wood.", Kol whispered, as he jumped into the cabrio, and was glad that on a summer night like today, there wouldn't be any rain.

The hazel-haired first drove out of the garage carefully, then funny guy just went though with him and the gas pedal was literally raped.

It took him less that three minutes to be at April's and he still had like, seven minutes.

In simple boredom, he turned on the radio, instantly being suprised by the music it played.

The Polices _Every Breath You Take _pervaded the arising night, before Kol reminded himself that it was Elijahs car, meaning that it probably was a CD, or something, of Elijah.

He heard some noise inside the house of April and he looked up from the radio and into the darkness to be able to concentrate his vampire forces on the voice behind the closed door.

"How is that brother of your friend, anyway?", he heard a woman speak and she didn't even sound that old, about fourty or fifty at most.

Then he heard Aprils voice, and the annoyed sigh of hers that make him crack a smile.

"Twenty, twenty-one? His age wasn't exactly the first thing I asked him about.", April replied in a nervous voice.

The conversation obviously didn't start just now.

Then he didn't hear anything for a moment, before the aunt started talking again.

"Is that him outside?", she asked her niece.

"Hmh", made April and he heard her walk towards the frontdoor with shoes, that made a noise, just as annoying as the noise that Rebekahs shoes made.

"At least he has a taste in music.", the other commented, and reminded Kol that The Police still sang loudly into the night.

He turned the music down, quite much and while he did, he heard April close the frontdoor behind her and walk up to his, ehem Elijahs, car.

When he saw her, he mentally sighed.

So Rebekah had been here before, too and most likely knew about this.

Because the shoes didn't just sound like Rebekahs, it were hers, aswell as the top April was wearing.

An average guy wouldn't have taken notice but first of all, Kol wasn't normal - he was an Original vampire and even if he wasn't he would've noticed.

Not only did he smell his sisters scent, matthiola incana which are also known as hoary stock and vanilla, all over her but the fact that he saw Rebekah in just that top a week ago and had been forced to go shopping for these shoes, only confirmed it.

"You look stunning.", the youngest Mikaelson complimented her, despite him knowledge.

He only saw her blushing, because of his vampire strengths and while he looked upon her pretty face, especially the red-as-blood lips, he hopped out of his seat to open her the door to hers.

After she sat down and he hopped back into his seat, he instantly drove away.

"Where we're going to, actually?", April asked, holding one hand out of the cabrio and into the cold wild.

"One of my favourite places when I was a kid. It's just ten minutes out of Mystic Falls.", he answered and tried to, finally, turn on a radio-station, that wasn't full with music older than fifteen years.

"Oh, stop there- I love that song.", April exclaimed and put her hand on his one, that was changing the stations.

He definetly did not like it.

But the song was okay, he guessed and pulled away his hand to put it back on the steering wheel.

If there were an cops near Mystic Falls, they would've had to stop long ago because Kol drove much too fast but neither him nor April seemed to mind that.

After a short while, Kol stopped - in the middle of nowhere, which made April warily.

"I can drive through the grass, if you want to.", Kol started to explain. "But, you can't see it in the dark, a few meters away from here there is a wooden house. It kind of served me as an holiday house when Nik and I would argue."

He laughed a little before he continued "I'd walk all the way up here and spent days here only eating apples and pears from the trees."

Well, it wasn't really the story behind the house, but Kol thought it was good enough.

The actual story behind it was, that he let it built long ago, because he liked the little river in front of it and the, then, little trees.

But telling this wouldn't be just embarrassing but also showing a weakness.

And Kol was not weak nor would anyone ever know the story behind that stupid house.

"I'll drive then.", he stated and started the car again to drive a felt minute before he stopped next to said house.

"It's beautiful.", April said as she exited the car and walked around the house.

The house was pretty old already, but it's age wasn't visible in it's look because it still looked like it was new, thanks to that housekeeper that came every year and looked after it.

Kol fingered around in his pocket until he found the keys and searched for the keyhole after he was done searching the door.

It really was dark.

"There.", he whispered and turned the key, opening the door and turning the lights on.

"Just as I left it.", he noticed and let the keys slip into a bowl next to the door and looked for April behind him.

"I don't hide anything in here, you can come in.", he assured her and gave her a gentle and happy smile as he did, what he actually hated.

He took her small hand and guided her into his house.

Yes, maybe he had quirk because he hated when people just started to touch him, maybe it just developed out of the habit of people to stab him that he didn't like it.

"I understand what you like with this place. It's wonderful, really.", she repeated herself and looked around, seemingly impressed by the fact that Kol had some taste.

He laughed at it a little before he closed the door behind them and disappeared into another room for a moment.

When he came back, he already answered Aprils next question, being what he did here all day, or night.

"Oh, right. You're underage. Damn me. I should get you something else.", he exclaimed, as he held one bottle of vodka or something in his left, and something like champagne in his right.

April softly shook her head and gave him a little shy smile when she took the bottle out of his right hand.

"You got glasses for this anywhere?", she asked gently and set the bottle on a table after he nodded and followed him to get the glasses.

* * *

"Sure you can drive?", April asked him, giggling at the fact that he couldn't even walk properly to the car.

"Totally.", he answered and laughed out loud, before he let himself fall onto the seat before unlocking and opening Aprils door from the inside of the car.

April would be hungover until next week as she never drank that much before and Kol was in pity because he already felt how his body was recovering from any damage that the alcohol could make and he sobered out.

But at least he got to dig deeper into April, non literally.

She was just a sixteen year old teenager who had literally no friends and was oh-so-lonely all the time, though.

There wasn't anything special about her... beside the way she could kiss him.

That was something, Kol admitted she was good at, hell she was.

"Why you're smiling like some idiot?", drunk April asked and grinned at him.

"Just thought of this.", he answered and leaned up to her to taste cherry menthol mixed with champagne within their kiss.

The deeper their kiss got, the faster he heard her heart pound and the nearer Kol felt to Elaine.

He instantly broke their kiss at this thought, leaving April confused yet she didn't say anything.

Not after he stopped by at her aunts house and she whispered a see you.

She seemed to notice that something got under his skin and that he didn't like that.

But not that it wasn't really her.. she just had been a trigger.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So Elaine is an OC, apparently. I will introduce her in the next couple chapters and I am sooo sorry for letting you wait so long.**


End file.
